What is Love?
by GreekGirl F
Summary: When a boy meets a girl, they become instant friends. This is the story of Piper McLean and Leo Valdez.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?" the boy asked the girl with concern. The young boy, only eight, saw the young girl, also eight, fall down from the monkey bars. The boy was the only one who came over to see the girl. It was as if no one had noticed, or no one had **_wanted_** to notice. The girl held her elbow, tears streaming down her face. Even when the boy repeated the question, she did not answer.

The boy was curious. Even though the girl was clearly in pain, she did not make a peep. She refused to show her face, her hair curtained most of her face. He looked down at the girl's elbow, it had a fairly long scratch from the friction. It was red, but it was not bleeding. The boy wondered, should he help this girl? He never noticed this girl before, maybe she was new? No, there would have been an announcement. He examined the girl, she still did not make a peep. He sighed, and grabbed the girl by the elbows.

The girl was startled and confused. Why was this boy showing any concern for her? No one liked this girl, everyone thought she was weird. Whenever she tried to make friends, they would brush her off like a loose thread sticking out of a perfectly stitched sweater. Whenever she raised her hand, the teacher never picked on her and when she did, the girl would be so surprised she would forget her answer. So eventually, she gave up. She always sat in the back, never raised her hand and always sat alone during lunch and recess. So then why was this boy helping her up, directing her towards the nearest bench and helping her sit? She used her free hand and removed her damp hair from her face, looking at the boy with calculating eyes.

The boy was infatuated. He took out an alcohol prep pad and band aids from his overly large aviator jacket pocket. Slowly gripping the girl's elbow, he cleaned the scrape. The girl flinched, but kept her eyes on his face. She had a confused look on her face. After dressing her wound, the boy looked up at the girl's face for the first time. He was surprised by what he saw. The girl, her eyes still a little watery, were changing colors! First they were brown, then when he blinked, they were green. He kept blinking to see if he was going crazy, but the colors kept changing. He thought her eyes were beautiful and unique.

"Why are you blinking like that?" the girl asked. She wasn't sure why the boy was blinking so rapidly.

Blushing, the boy stopped blinking and looked away, "Sorry."

"Why do you have those in your pockets?" the girl asked.

The boy shrugged, "My mom always says to be prepared. I guess she was right."

The boy wasn't sure what to do now. Should he go back to doing what he was doing before? It wasn't that exciting, tinkering with straws, nuts, tape and paper clips under the slide, alone. The boy, similar to the girl, wasn't very popular when it came to people. Before the boy could come to a conclusion, the girl asked, "What's your name?"

The boy was caught off guard, did she really just ask that? "Uh, my name?" he asked hesitant. The girl nodded, so the boy replied, "Uh, m-my name is, uh, Leo. Leo Flaming Hot Valdez!" the boy replied with confidence. He smiled, and the girl noticed he had a two teeth missing next to his front four teeth. The girl allowed herself to crack a smile, and nodded trying to conceal her amusement. "What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Uh, my name?" the girl said pointing the herself.

"No, the Easter Bunny's name." the boy said with sarcasm.

"I don't think the Easter Bunny has any other name." The girl said holding in a smile.

The boy sighed, "Man, you're a tough nut to crack. Speaking of nuts, I was building something." The boy turned around smiling, walking back towards the slide.

The girl smiled and called out, "Leo!"

The boy turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"Piper. Piper McLean." The girl said, her kaleidoscope eyes gleaming.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Piper McLean." With a wave and a lopsided goofy smile, he walked back to his spot under the slide.


	2. Chapter 2

"Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, please report to the principle's office. Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, please report to the principle's office. Thank you." The whole class burst out in "Ooooooooos."

"Settle down class. Please! Settle down!" Miss Hamble said in a forced cheery voice. But that did not stop her rowdy fifth grade class from giggling and laughing. Rubbing her forehead, she said, "Piper, Leo, you are excused."

Leo looked at Piper with a mischievous grin, while Piper gave him a "Let's get this over with, " look. Getting up from their seats in the back of the class, they made their way through the classroom, and out the door. When they were far enough where no one could hear them, Piper grabbed Leo's shoulder and pulled him so he'd face her. "What the heck did you do this time?" Asked the tired ten year old. She knew it was probably a prank, Leo's shenanigans never went further than that.

Leo smiled brighter, with his big boy teeth showing and gleaming, "I filled the principles desk with cheese. Melted cheese."

Piper held back a grin, her smile would only encourage him. "And why am I involved in this?" Piper asked crossing her arms.

"I may have, you know, signed our names on his post-it pad. I seriously didn't think he would figure it out this fast though. I thought it would at least take a week. He managed to figure it out in two days. I'll have to give him credit for that." Leo said only slightly scared of Piper.

But Piper, being used to Leo, couldn't muster enough strength to be mad. Instead, she laughed and slapped Leo's back friendly. "You're such a dope." Together, they walked to the principle's office.

-Same Day, Afterschool-

"I can't believe he gave us two weeks lunchroom duty. Ugh, why do people have to stick their gum under the table, we have trash cans!" Piper said to Leo.

"I know, people can be so inconsiderate." Leo said sticking his piece of chewed up gum under one of the tables.

"Leo! You know we have to clean that up! God, you're such a hypocrite." Piper said scraping some more gum into the smelly bucket.

"I love you too." Leo said hugging Piper tightly, he knew she hated when he did that. Which is why he did it, A LOT.

"Ugh, Leo! You know I hate when you do that." Piper said pushing Leo off her.

"I know." Leo said smirking.

"You're such an idiot."

"I know."

"But I love you." she sighed.

"I know." Leo said grinning widely.

Piper looked away blushing when Leo kept grinning at her, but she didn't understand why it made her blush. She just shoved his shoulder and said, "Let's get back to work before the lunch-aid sees us not working."


	3. Chapter 3

"Leonardo Hephaestus Valdez!" Piper yelled. Leo shuddered but none the less did not move from his hiding spot. "Give me back my box! Please Leo, it's important to me and I don't want to lose it!" Piper cried.

"I'll give it to you if you show me what's inside!" Leo sang. Leo found the box in her back pack when he was getting a pencil from her back pack while they were doing their homework in the park. He was now currently hiding behind a large boulder by the trees.

"Leo, please! Just give it to me! It's personal!" Piper cried out her voice getting louder and closer to wear Leo was hiding. Stealthily, he tip-toed around the boulder and behind a near by tree just as Piper came next to the boulder. "Ah ha! Oh, Leo! Fine I'll show you, just give it to me!" Piper said frustrated.

"Now that's like a good girl." Leo came out of his hiding spot and held the box. The box was no ordinary box. It was a wooden box, with beautiful carvings such as leaves, flowers and clouds. The top of the box had a small latch, where a key had to be inserted to open. The top had "McLean" carved on the top in an unusual writing. Like old wall carvings.

"Ugh, that's where you were? How did I not find you!?" Piper groaned.

"You didn't find me because I'm the Super-Sized McShizzle! I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme!" Piper groaned again but as soon as Leo got close enough, she snatched the box. "Hey! You're quick for a thirteen year old." Leo grumbled. "Now, let's open that box." Leo said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, about that. I was just kidding!" Piper smiled at Leo's reaction but before he could realize what was happening, Piper tried to run away.

Big emphasis on TRIED. Since they were by the trees, they were standing on the moist dirt. As soon as Piper tried to run away, she slipped on the mud. But luckily, Leo had been able to catch her at the right moment. The moment Leo caught Piper, it felt like time stopped. Or like time went in slow motion. Piper held in her breath and looked into Leo's eyes, surprised by what she saw. His eyes had this light, like a child's innocence. It was like a fire burned within Leo, but it wasn't burning him. It wasn't turning everything to ash and destroying everything. It was the type of fire you make s'mores with. The type that makes you want to snuggle right up next to that special someone. Whoa, where'd that thought come from? "I never realized how pretty your eyes are, with the orange streaks mixed in with the brown." Piper commented.

Leo's cheeks burned red and he let go of Piper. Comfortable in Leo's arms, Piper did not see that coming and fell onto the ground. Leo stuttered but quickly helped Piper up while patting her shoulders. Piper wiped up any of the residue grumbling, "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry." Leo muttered. Piper was surprised, she wasn't used to her best friend being shy and embarrassed. A thought came to mind, had she caused his uncomfortableness? However, the thought left as quick as it came. Of course she wasn't the reason, why would Leo be shy by her? They had been best friends since third grade, almost five years ago. Wow, has it really been five years? Piper's thoughts had been interrupted by Leo's tickling.

"Wah! Leo! L-Let go of me!" Piper gasped. Leo smiled but he let go. After catching her breath, she glared at Leo. "What was that for?!" Piper asked annoyed.

"Just trying to catch your attention. You were super zoned out. What were you talking about? A boy?" Leo said stretching out "boy." His eyes had a mischievous glint but when Piper saw that he bit his lip, he was nervous. Leo always bit his lip when he was nervous or was anticipating something.

"Actually yes. But it's not of you concern." Technically, it was true. She had been thinking about Leo. But Leo didn't need to know that.

The glint in Leo's eyes deflated, and his shoulders slumped like he had lost a contest, losing his prize. "Oh, that's cool. No need for a cold shoulder." After about a few minutes of walking back to their spot at the bench, Leo grabbed the box from Piper's hand and said, "Now. About that box."

**(Okay, I got an idea and I'm working on it. I will update The Rescue. I got some more news, I AM GOING TO UPDATE POST WAR: JEALOUSY GONE WRONG AND A NEW GENERATION OF DEMIGODS TOO! It's like updates galore! Not today though, tomorrow maybe. Have you noticed that I am updating this everyday? If not, well I am.)**


End file.
